Smile another Bleach songfic, again
by Hazel Eyes401
Summary: Two Captain find one crafty way to get the Ice Captain to write out his feelings for a certain person.  Obviously HitsuKarin.  Please Read and Review.  Happy New Year.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the song "Smile" by Uncle Kracker.**

**

* * *

**

"That is only a rumor, Shunsui." Captain Ukitake attempted to reason with his fellow captain.

"I wouldn't be too sure, Jushiro." Captain Kyoraku smiled from under his wide brimmed straw hat. "Did you forget that song over the speakers?"

"Of course I heard it. All of Sereitei heard it, no one could miss it. But there is no way to tell who had sung it." Jushiro pointed out the mystery of the singer from two weeks ago.

"A little birdie told me that angel was Karin." Shunshi smiled to his friend. While Shunsui enjoyed meddling in other peoples' affairs, Jushiro was more than happy to leave others alone to live their lives in peace. However, if Shunsui's smile was any indication, those lives will not be in peace for much longer.

"You have no way to confirm such a claim. Even if you did find the singer, how do you know who the song was for?"

"Come on, who else could it be for?" Shunsui asked motioning toward the Captain of the Tenth division as they walked into the captain's meeting. Their little gossip would have to wait until after the meeting.

"This meeting shall begin." Head Captain Yamamoto tapped his massive walking cane to gather everyone's attention. Captain Kyoraku looked around the room to see all who were in attendance: Captain Soi Fon, Captain Unohana, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Komamura, Captain Hitsugaya, Captain Zaraki, and Captain Kurotsuchi.

"We shall begin with the reports each of you have turned in." Shunsui watched Captain Hitsugaya scowl from the corner of his eye. Paperwork had always been the ice captain's greatest annoyance.

'_Now there's an idea.'_ Shunsui dipped his head so no one could see his devious smile.

"Some of your reports have been so vague that they could not be deciphered." Yamamoto glared at Captain Zaraki, who ignored him through his open eye, then to Captain Kyoraku, who kept his head dipped.

"And some have been so detailed, that it has taken too long so their meaning was lost." Captain Yamamoto looked over to Captain Hitsugaya and Captain Soi Fon.

"If I may interrupt Head Captain Yamamoto. . ." Kyoraku spoke up to the head captain's annoyance.

"What's stopping you?" Captain Zaraki rudely interrupted. Head Captain Yamamoto pounded his staff to stop any more arguments.

"I would have preferred this wait until after the meeting, but since you have already started you may continue." Head Captain Yamamoto answered. Captain Kyoraku inclined his head toward the head captain in gratitude.

"It seems to me the problem with the paperwork is a lack of focus." The other Captains looked toward him suddenly becoming interested.

"I have a suggestion that may help everyone improve their work."

"What would that be?" Head Captain Yamomoto asked raising his eyebrow to the Captain.

"I suggest everyone turn in a small assignment on one focus." Captain Kyoraku spotted Toushiro scowl even harder. Shunsui could almost read the younger captain's mind: _great more paperwork._

"It does not need to be too long. Just find something you like and write a short excerpt explaining how you feel about that one subject. Think of it as a way to relax and release some stress." The room fell into silence as every captain pondered his suggestion.

"One lone assignment would be a welcome relief." Captain Ukitake agreed with his friend.

"What would be the point of this assignment?" Captain Soi Fon scoffed at the ridiculous idea.

"A way to relax the mind would improve the morale and be a form of stress relief." Captain Unohana voiced her agreement to the delight of Shunsui.

"And for an added bonus, we can have a competition to see who has the best work. The winner will have his or her work published in the Sereitei weekly paper." Captain Kyoraku finished his proposal. The other captains looked between each other except for Captain Kurotsuchi and Captain Hitsugaya.

'_I will not participate in this ridiculous prospect.'_ Captain Hitsugaya closed his eyes silently grumbling in his mind.

"This proposal of yours, Captain Kyoraku, is a most excellent suggestion. Every Captain will do this assignment." Captain Yamamoto looked Captain Hitsugaya in the eye to emphasize he would do this as well.

"Everyone will participate. Now on to other business," Head Captain Yamamoto continued the meeting. Captain Hitsugaya tried to listen but his aggravation with the extra work prevented him from paying proper attention. When the meeting had ended, Captain Hitsugaya was still stewing over the assignment.

"Well, Captain Hitsugaya, what do you think of the assignment?" Captain Kyoraku made the unwise decision to approach the ice captain.

"I think it is a waste of time, and you've just made my life a little harder." Captain Hitsugaya glared at his fellow captain.

"Oh, it can't be that bad. I'm sure that you'll find something to write about." Captain Kyoraku stated before he walked away from Toushiro.

"Write about something. . ." Toushiro stomped into his office and glared around the room which was empty except for the desks and the ever present stacks of paper piled up and falling over. Rangiku was not in the office, so he would be left alone to do the work. His temper started boiling over when the floor and door just behind him became covered in ice locking the office door from inside.

_Master, I'm sure it won't be so bad._ Hyourinmaru spoke in Toushiro's mind.

_I don't have anything to write about._ Toushiro complained to his zanpaktou while he stalked to his desk.

_I'm sure you'll think of something._ Toushiro felt Hyourinmaru smile. _ Who knows, maybe the subject will walk through your office door._ Hyourinmaru responded a small chuckle resounding through his mind.

_What are you talking about, Hyourinmaru?_ Toushiro asked.

_You'll see._ Hyourinmaru chuckled retreating within his master's mind.

'_What is he talking about?_' Toushiro wondered allowing his eyes to drift to the office door. He scoffed at his dragon's suggestion before he returned to his work. He had left the office door frozen to keep everyone out so he could concentrate.

The footsteps kept walking down the hall to pass his door, a few of them stopped but moved on when the door would not open. The thought did occur to him that Rangiku couldn't get in either, but that really didn't change the amount of work he had to do. His eyes flew to the door when a specific set of footsteps walked up to his office door. The soul reaper tried the door, scoffed at the hindrance, and gently melted the ice to come in. Karin stepped through the door and smirked at him. She found it entertaining that Toushiro could not keep her out of the office.

"Come on, Toushiro, did you really think that bit of ice could keep me out?" Karin asked smiling down to him. She walked over to the spare desk and collected the papers around her.

"It was worth a try, Karin. Did it occur to you that I wanted to be left alone?" Toushiro asked. He did his best to frown, but it was so hard around his third seat.

"Come on, Toushiro, you know that I don't bother you. Besides you like my company, just admit it." Karin smirked at him once again. He smiled over at her.

'_I think my subject just walked through the office door.'_ Toushiro pulled a blank paper from his tall pack and began writing.

_See what did I tell you?_ Hyourinmaru hummed in the back of his mind. Toushiro only ignored him as the words poured out from his hand.

…...

"All of the papers are here, Captain Yamamoto." Captain Kyoraku reported dropping the 8 papers on his desk. Since Kyoraku was going to be the judge, it was agreed that he would not turn an assignment in. It was the same for Head Captain Yamamoto; he was the judge so he didn't do the assignment.

"There are some interesting papers in here." Head Captain Yamamoto noticed.

"Here is Zaraki's," Kyoraku opened the paper and read the lines on the paper.

"_Fight, fight. I love the gore in a good fight. Fight, fight.'"_ Kyoraku put the paper down with a frown creasing his forehead.

"It was very simple, Shunsui." Yamamoto noted.

"This is Soi Fon's. _'Obedience, obey. Always obey your superiors. All who disagree and all who disobey must be eliminated. That is all.'_" Shunsui put the paper down and looked up to Yamamoto.

"Soi Fon has always adored obedience above all else." Yamamoto explained. Shunsui put her paper into the trash pile.

'_Where is it?'_ Shunsui thought looking for Captain Hitsugaya's assignment.

"What are you looking for, Shunsui?" Yamamoto asked opening both of his eyes at the captain's rustling through the papers.

"Uh. . . Making sure all of them are here." Shunsui looked over all the names once more, "I can't seem to find Captain Hitsugaya's."

"I've had that in my hand for the past few minutes." Yamamoto showed a paper to Shunsui. Shunsui tried to contain his excitement and eagerness but he couldn't pull it off.

"What does it say?" Shunsui nearly begged the captain.

"It is a very interesting poem. I'm just not too sure if it should stay on paper." Yamamoto passed the paper to Shunsui who eagerly read the page. The Head Captain was right: Toushiro's work was not really set to be a poem. But the proper choice was even better than Shunsui could have even guessed.

"You're right, old man, and I've got the perfect future for this poem." Shunsui smiled to his companion and looked down at the other papers. They would need to choose a new work to be published, but it wasn't too hard.

…...

The weekly paper came out later that week, and the winner turned out to be Captain Kuchiki with his poem on peace.

"That was a nice poem that Captain Kuchiki wrote." Karin read the paper as she walked with Captain Kyoraku. He asked her to accompany him to Ukitake's training dojo. Karin thought it strange that everyone wanted her to help with Captain Ukitake but she cast the thought aside.

"Now, you just wait right here and I'll be right back." Kyoraku left Karin at the empty training area and carefully walked away. He carefully let a hell butterfly drift into the room as his plan was set into motion. He quickly walked down the path and glanced back to the dojo where he saw two white haired soul reapers heading toward the small building.

'_This is going perfectly.'_ Shunsui thought pulling a phone out of his pocket and punching some numbers on the dial.

Karin was walking around the room when some music flitted over the air. Words joined the music in the room.

_You're better than the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler than the flip-side of my pillow (that's right)  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me  
Let's me know that it's okay (yea, it's okay)  
And the moments when my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile  
_

"The dojo is up ahead," Jushiro pointed up to the simple building.

"Okay, Captain Ukitake," Toushiro answered, "I'll help clean the dojo out."

"Thank you so much, Toushiro." Ukitake gladly thanked the younger captain.

"You're welcome, Captain Ukitake, besides I finally get a chance to stretch my legs." Toushiro walked ahead to the dojo when he started to hear some music playing in the small room.

_Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along just like a flower pokin' through the sidewalk crack  
And just like that  
You steal away the rain  
And just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile_

_Don't know how I lived without you  
'Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like fool, Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile_

Toushiro walked into the dojo and spotted Karin walking around the room gazing at the walls. She kept turning until she faced the open doors where Toushiro was still standing. He smiled up at her and she smiled back._  
_

_You make me smile like the sun, fall outta bed  
Sing like a bird,  
Dizzy in my head  
Spin like a record,  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like fool,  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold,  
Buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Oh, you make me smile_

_(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh you make me smille  
(Oh, you make me smile)  
Oh you make me smile_

"Hi Toushiro, what are you doing here?" Karin asked as he walked into the one room dojo.

"Captain Ukitake said he needed some help to clean this dojo. What are you doing here?" Toushiro asked her.

"Captain Kyoraku asked me to come by and he just left me here. I was here for a few minutes and the song started." Karin watched him glance over the room. She thought it was strange that Toushiro was avoiding her eyes.

"It looks like we were set up." Toushiro stated to his third seat.

"For what?" Karin asked him.

"I guess to meet you after that song." Toushiro motioned to an upper corner where a hell butterfly relaxed on the ceiling.

"Why?" Karin asked and Toushiro walked over to a wall he suddenly became interested in. "Who wrote that song? Toushiro?" Karin walked up behind him.

"Well, it started out as a poem but I guess someone turned it into a song." Toushiro explained to Karin.

"You wrote it?" He nodded at her simple question. "It was beautiful. But who was your focus for that song?" Karin asked and he turned back toward her.

"I wrote it with you in mind." Toushiro stepped up to her looking down into her eyes.

"Did you mean what you said?" Karin asked. He answered with a small kiss on her lips.

"Yes," Toushiro answered and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

"Well, Shunsui, it looks like that crazy plan of yours worked." Jushiro stated from his crouched position just outside the porch. The two Captains watched the new couple in the dojo.

"It sure did," Shunsui stated. Jushiro looked over to him and blinked at the camera in his hands.

"What are you doing?" Jushiro whispered to his friend.

"Just taking a little picture," Shunsui put the camera to his eye and took a quick picture of Karin and Toushiro as they broke from the last kiss.

"You can't do that, Shunsui!" Jushiro whispered to his friend.

"Why not?" Shunsui asked taking another picture as the couple held hands stepping out of a hug.

"Because, it would be rude and this is an invasion of privacy." Jushiro frowned at his friend's crafty ways.

"A couple of pictures are not an invasion of privacy, Jushiro. Besides, who would believe that Toushiro and Karin were a couple?" Shunsui was so wrapped up in making his case to Jushiro, he didn't see the subject of their talk stand right in front of him.

"That would be not a single soul in soul society."

"That's right," Shunsui agreed. His smile disappeared when he realized that Jushiro did _not_ answer that question. Shunsui slowly looked on the porch from his crouched position beside the stairs at a slightly irritated Captain Toushiro Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro," Shunsui nervously exclaimed standing to his full height. Jushiro stood alongside him thinking of any ways to placate the ice Captain.

"It's nice to see you." Shunsui gave a nervous chuckle when Karin appeared at Toushiro's side.

"Did the two of you set this up?" Toushiro asked. The two captains chuckled after Toushiro correctly pointed out the culprits.

"Yes," Shunsui answered. It was useless to lie since their cover was blown.

"Thank you," Toushiro answered with a slight bow. Both captains blinked in confusion, looking between each other then up to Toushiro and Karin. "Since this little plan of yours set me back an entire day, I will drop off the missed paperwork at your office. I trust you will complete it and return it to Head Captain Yamamoto." Captain Hitsugaya stated giving the captain a frosty look almost daring him to reject the request.

"Yes, that will be fine. I will gladly finish the paperwork that you were not able to finish, in exchange for my safety?" Shunsui politely asked. He knew that he was in deep water, and he also knew Toushiro would encase him in ice for months over this incident.

"Gladly," Captain Hitsugaya held Karin's hand leading her down the stairs toward the road.

"And Captain Kyoraku," Toushiro called over his shoulder, "not one soul is to hear of this or else I won't be able to keep up my end of the deal." Captain Hitsugaya waved to the captains as he and Karin walked down the streets of Soul Society.

"Shunsui," Jushiro looked to his fellow captain, "destroy that camera." Shunsui looked at the camera and heaved a large sigh.

"Oh, alright," he threw the camera to the ground and crushed it under his foot.

"Thank you, Shunsui. I really didn't want to try and explain to Retsu why you were frozen in a block of ice. I also don't think she would free you because she doesn't like one's privacy to be invaded." Jushiro patted his friend on the shoulder as a way to console the poor captain.

"You're right," Shunsui followed Jushiro to the older captain's office.

"Now, why don't you come in for some tea?" Jushiro smiled over to his friend.

"That sounds nice. Do you have any sake?" Shunsui asked as they disappeared into the 13th division office.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Here is another one-shot songfic. I noticed a couple of reviews from my last songfic that wanted Toushiro to be the one to admit his feelings. So I came up with this little number. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
